Se retrouver
by Shirahime-sama
Summary: Après la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry agit pour une fois par pur égoïsme et décide de quitter l'Écosse. Après trois ans loin du monde sorcier à voyager, le Survivant revient sur les Terres qui l'avait vu naître et c'est avec surprise qu'il retrouve certaines personnes au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Était-ce finalement une bonne idée de revenir ? -One-shot-


_Bonjour à vous cher lecteur !_

 _Me voici avec un nouvel OS pour une amie et Bêta que j'adore du nom de **Altalia** ! :* _

_C'est un petit cadeau car elle m'en as fait un également alors n'hésitez pas à lire l'OS qu'elle ma écrit ! :D_

 ** _Un petit rappel:_**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sinon je serais riche à l'heure qui l'est ! :') Le **rating M** n'est pas là par hasard, donc_

 _ **relations entre hommes explicites** ! _

_**Pairing:** Severus Snape x Harry Potter_

 _Ceci est la **version non-corrigée** ! Alors je suis désolée pour les fautes. :c_

 _Sinon bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis ! :3_

* * *

 ** _Se retrouver_**

Trois ans. Trois longues années qu'il avait pris cette décision qu'il ne regrettait absolument pas. Il était parti pour en quelque sorte fuir l'Écosse. Malgré la difficulté et l'aide précieuse de tous les élèves de Poudlard ainsi que celle des professeurs, ils purent enfin amener la paix. Une paix durement mérité après plusieurs années de terreur. La mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avait apporté un vent de soulagement au monde sorcier qui avait essuyé d'énorme perte.

Quelques jours alors que le jeune Élu récupérait à l'infirmerie, ce qu'il avait voulue éviter arriva. Les médias voulurent féliciter leur Héros et lorsqu'il rentra dans la Grand Salle, les flashs des appareils photos magiques l'aveugla. Passant instinctivement sa main devant ces yeux, le jeune homme recula et prit carrément la fuite devant autant d'engouement de la part des journalistes. Sans attendre, il quitta précipitamment le château pour transplaner au Square. Il réapparu instantanément dans la salle à manger, titubant légèrement et prenant appui sur la cuisinière. Son corps n'avait à priori pas apprécié qu'il bouge aussi vite alors qu'il était en convalescence. Prit d'un vertige, Harry se tint contre le plan de travail.

« Potter ? Que faites-vous là. »

Harry sursauta violemment et releva la tête à la voix, mais il grimaça immédiatement à son geste. Une douleur aiguë se répandit dans son crâne alors que l'homme en face de lui s'approcha et lui tendit une fiole sans un mot. Il fixa la fine main qui tenait la fiole et releva ces yeux émeraudes pour tomber dans des obsidiennes impassibles. L'un des sourcils de l'homme se releva alors qu'il prenait finalement la petite bouteille après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Il ouvrit le petit capuchon et avala la substance d'une traite.

« Merci » Souffla Harry quand la migraine reflua lentement.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous demander ça, Snape. Je croyais que vous étiez partit. » Reprit Harry en répondant à la question de l'homme. Il déposa le flacon maintenant vide sur la table au centre de la salle à manger et se détacha du plan de travail pour marcher lentement vers le centre de la pièce.

« Et moi je croyais que vous étiez à Poudlard, tous vos petits fans vous ont-ils fait fuir ? » Demanda Severus en suivant le Survivant du regard.

Ce dernier grogna dans sa barbe et partit en direction de l'escalier qui menait aux chambres. Mais avant il s'arrêta au pas de la porte, dos à Snape et ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir.

« Dites leurs que... Je vais bien et que je reviendrais. »

Puis le jeune homme partit sans se retourner après cette phrase énigmatique. Le potionniste qui était resté immobile dans la cuisine, suivit le fils de son amie d'enfance mais alors qu'il allait l'interroger quand il vit l'une des chambres ouvertes. Il s'y dirigea et il eut juste le temps de voir Potter le regarder avant qu'il ne transplane.

Ce jour avait alors changé radicalement la vie de Harry. Pourquoi était-il parti comme ça ? Simplement par pur égoïsme. Il voulait la tranquillité, la paix et se retrouver avec lui-même. Lui qui avait servi une communauté pendant toute sa jeunesse, il n'avait pas eu le temps, ni même eu le droit de grandir comme un petit garçon tout à fait normal. Alors pour palier à ce manque, Harry avait fait un choix. Que sûrement plusieurs personnes de son entourage ne valideraient mais à quoi bon maintenant ?

Alors pendant ses trois ans loin de son pays natal, Harry avait erré dans plusieurs pays qu'il avait eu un jour envie de visiter. L'Australie, l'Indonésie ou encore l'Italie. Il s'était alors résigné à vivre comme un parfait moldu pour vraiment se retrouver. Bien sûr il restait un sorcier alors il avait appris énormément de chose grâce à des nomades. Que ce soit des sorts oubliés ou plus moderne, tout y passait. Ce voyage fut une expérience inédite et l'une des plus enrichissantes pour le jeune homme. Il avait ainsi découvert des endroits magnifiques, et parfois extrêmement dangereux. Il expérimenta de nouvelles choses comme des activités à sensation fortes et il découvrit également de nouvelles cultures et des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour. Mais maintenant il devait rentrer. Retourner là où tout avait commencé. Le monde sorcier lui manquait malgré son fardeau maintenant envolé. Il était temps de rentrer et de retrouver ce monde.

Ces deux pieds touchèrent lentement le tapis usé du palier numéro 12 du Square Grimmaurd. Prenant une grosse inspiration, réajustant son sac à dos, Harry posa sa main sur la poignée et l'abaissa. Lentement il ouvrit la porte laissant la lumière de fin de matinée illuminer la petite entrée de la maison. Silencieusement il rentra et observa les environs tout en se déplaçant sans bruit dans la pièce principale. Tout avait été repeint, la poussière avait disparu, de nouveaux tableaux ainsi que certain meuble avaient été rénovés. Passant lentement la pulpe de ses doigts sur la commode de l'entrée, Harry avança doucement jusqu'à arriver dans la cuisine. Il détailla le lieu comme si c'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds ici.

Avec paresse il progressa dans le salon qui avait aussi énormément changé en trois ans. Quand il était parti, la pièce était terne et sans valeur, des trous et des toiles d'araignée avaient élus domicile dans les recoins de la pièce. Maintenant le bleu ciel qui tapissait les murs l'embellissait. Mais une chose en particulier attira son attention. Un petit cadre doré avec une photo de lui plus jeune posé au milieu du buffet du salon.

Un petit sourire vint se dessiner sur son visage plus mûr alors qu'un bruit de verre brisé ne le fasse se retourner. Surprit, il vit une jeune femme qui le regardait, une main sur la bouche.

« Harry... c'est vraiment toi ? » Dit cette dernière dans un souffle avant qu'elle ne se jette contre lui, l'étreignant de toutes ses forces.

« Hermione... Tu as tellement changé. » Murmura Harry quand il se détacha l'un de l'autre. Alors qu'elle allait parler des pas se firent entendre et un homme bien connu apparu à l'encadrement.

« Hermione ? Que se passe-t-il... » Puis il eut un temps où les yeux de l'homme rencontrèrent des émeraudes qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé revoir un jour.

« Potter... » Reprit celui-ci.

« C'est bien moi, je suis rentré. » Il sourit lentement à son amie qui commença à pleurer alors qu'elle lui tapait le torse sans grande conviction.

« Ou étais-tu !? J'étais tellement inquiète, pas de nouvelles pendant trois ans ! Et tu réapparais comme une fleur. » Hermione fondit subitement en larme alors que Harry entourait son frêle corps de ses bras.

« Je suis désolé Mione... Je vais tout te raconter je te le promets. Aller viens là. » Il l'entraîna lentement vers le divan alors qu'il jetait un bref coup d'œil au professeur de potion qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Une fois tous les deux assis sur le canapé en tissue, la jeune femme se détacha lentement de ses bras et releva la tête, car Harry avait étonnamment grandi. Elle fixa le visage changé de son ami avec une immense curiosité et leva ses deux mains qu'elle posa sur les joues légèrement creuses. Il avait perdu ce visage doux et rond pour un plus carré et masculin. De la barbe récemment rasé était présente, le rendant plus vieux alors qu'il n'avait que vingt-deux ans. Ces cheveux avaient été coupé courts, les rendant encore plus indisciplinable au grand désarroi du propriétaire. Mais la chose qui été le plus déroutant était que maintenant aucune barrière de métal obstruait le visage de l'ancien Griffondor. Ces yeux émeraudes étaient définitivement magnifiques.

« Tu as tellement changé toi aussi. Raconte-nous ! » S'exclama Hermione en se reculant, heureuse d'avoir retrouvée son précieux ami. Elle tourna son regard vers Severus qui n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée et lui sourit gentiment. Ce fut ce signale et l'homme bougea pour venir s'asseoir sur le fauteuil une personne proche d'eux.

Harry suivit la scène du regard et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ils étaient étrangement proches, et il n'aimait pas ça. Rangeant ces questions au fond de sa tête il enleva son sac à dos et le déposa au sol pour se mettre au fond du divan.

« Pour tout te dire, ce jour-là j'ai eu peur. » Confessa le jeune homme en fermant brièvement les yeux et les ouvrant pour fixer quelques secondes son ancien professeur. Il détourna le regard et plongea dans celui noisette de son amie d'enfance.

« J'ai eu peur de ce qu'il allait se passer après que Voldemort soit tombé. Alors j'ai pris une décision et je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal à toi et aux autres. Mais… j'ai voulu être égoïste, et tu ne peux pas savoir le bien fou que cela m'a fait. J'ai voyagé de ville en ville, j'ai découvert des dizaines de pays ! J'ai vue et vécus des choses incroyables et pour rien au monde je regrette d'être parti. »

Il vit Hermione ouvrir la bouche mais il sourit en la regardant et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Je ne t'ai pas oublié, loin de là et je m'excuse d'avoir été muet pendant ses trois années. J'espère que tu me pardonnes Mione. » Souffla lentement le jeune homme en fixant son ami.

Cette dernière soupira en baissant la tête puis elle releva son visage en lui souriant.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, je vois bien que cela ta ressourcé. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi rayonnant. Mais j'espère que tu ne recommenceras pas sinon je viendrais te chercher par la peau des fesses s'il le faut ! » Grogna la jeune femme en lui tirant l'une de ses joues.

Harry rigola et leva les mains devant lui en signe de paix et se retourna après s'être chamaillé gentiment avec son amie. Il récupéra son sac à dos et l'ouvrit devant les yeux interrogateurs de Hermione et curieux de Snape. Il attrapa un petit paquet et le garda dans ses mains en fixant l'homme qui était resté muet.

« Et vous, je n'aurai jamais pensé vous retrouvez ici Professeur. » Questionna le brun en détaillant son professeur sans flegme.

Son ancien professeur n'avait pas changé d'un poil, mais la chose la plus incroyable était de le voir sans ses éternels habits noirs. Il portait une chemise grise anthracite cintrée avec un pantalon chocolat qui mettait en valeur ses jambes, et c'est avec surprise qu'on pouvait voir qu'il était musclé. Harry remonta ses yeux sur le visage carré qui arborait d'ailleurs un micro sourire.

Il n'allait pas le cacher mais Harry était vraiment intrigué de la relation que Hermione et l'homme entretenait. D'ailleurs ils vivaient à priori ici, ensemble ? Étaient-ils en couple ? À cette question muette, Harry ne put s'empêcher de froncer légèrement les sourcils, tout en attendant que Snape réponde à sa question.

« Cela répond en partie à votre question Potter, qui viendrait me chercher ici ? C'est la cachette idéale pour que je puisse vivre tranquille et loin de l'agitation. Bien sûr je partirais si cela vous gênes, c'est dans vos droits puisque cette bâtisse vous appartient désormais. » Répondit lentement Severus tout en choisissant bien ses mots pour ne pas froisser le jeune, non, l'homme en face de lui.

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Il y a assez de place pour vous et Hermione. » Répondit Harry à son tour en souriant à Hermione.

« D'ailleurs, je t'ai pris un petit souvenir Mione. » Reprit-il en approchant le paquet des mains de cette dernière.

Surprise, elle fixa l'objet et l'ouvrit lentement. Les larmes aux yeux elle mit rapidement une main sur sa bouche en voyant son cadeau et releva les yeux vers son ami qui souriait, heureux de son petit effet.

« Il est magnifique ! Tu m'aides ? » Dit-elle en reniflant discrètement.

« Tourne toi. »

Elle s'exécuta et bascula sa longue chevelure brune sur le côté pour lui présenter sa nuque. Harry attrapa précieusement le collier qu'il lui avait offert et le passa délicatement autour de son port de tête. Il était simple, en or blanc avec un Lys blanc en pendentif signifiant la pureté et la douceur. Tout ce que représentait Hermione à ces yeux. Elle avait l'air de l'apprécier au vu des larmes qui perlaient lentement sur ses joues rouges.

« Ce n'est pas fini, tiens, je suis sûr que tu vas aimer ! » Dit Harry en lui passant plusieurs livres aux couvertures anciennes et légèrement abîmées.

« Merci Harry ! Tu es vraiment un amour ! » Dit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Puis après avoir bavardé pendant plusieurs minutes, Hermione dut partir pour un rendez-vous laissant Harry et l'ancien chef des Serpentards seuls. Un petit silence s'installa qui fut vite brisé quand Severus se releva. Harry le suivit des yeux et se releva à son tour, le suivant dans la maison jusqu'à se retrouver à l'arrière de l'appartement ou ils avaient installés une petite terrasse agrémenté d'une petite véranda qui les cachaient du soleil éblouissant. L'homme s'installa sur l'une des chaises et fixa le Survivant qui était en train d'observer chaque petit détail.

« Kreattur » Appela Severus.

Immédiatement un pop se fit entendre et l'elfe apparus devant le Serpentard.

« Que puis-je faire pour Monsieur Snape ? »

« Fait nous du Earl Grey avec quelques scones. »

« Bien sûr, tout de suite. » Puis l'elfe disparu pour réapparaître quelques secondes après, la commande en main.

Harry finit par s'asseoir en avisant les deux tasses et resta muet en levant les yeux sur l'homme qui mettait un sucre dans sa tasse et touillait lentement le liquide.

« Eh bien, qui y a-t-il ? Vous me fixer depuis tout à l'heure Monsieur Potter, je sais que ma présence n'est pas des plus agréables mais je vois que j'ai attisé votre curiosité. » Aborda lentement Severus en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres tout en fixant à son tour l'homme devant lui.

« Désolé, une vielle habitude. Mais c'est vrai que je suis curieux. Que faite vous réellement ici, surtout avec l'une de vos ancienne élève. » Demanda-t-il tout en attrapant un scone et basculant le dos sur le dossier de la chaise.

« Après votre soudain départ, j'ai démissionné de mon rôle de professeur et ai décidé d'ouvrir un petit établissement de potion sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et votre amie m'a gentiment proposé de vivre ici puisqu'elle est devenu mon unique employée. Et il s'avère que c'est très pratique d'avoir son employée sous la main quand on doit concocter plusieurs centaines de potions par jours. »

« Je vois. Et bien je lui fais confiance, alors vous êtes le bienvenu ici. » Harry attrapa sa tasse et but longuement son thé avant de la reposer et de se lever et de reprendre.

« Je vous retrouves ce soir je suppose, j'ai des choses à régler maintenant que je suis revenu. »

Severus hocha simplement la tête et suivit le sorcier du regard avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse de son champ de vision. Il avait bien changé le Golden Boy. D'un jeune homme frêle et insouciant était passé à un homme mûr et bien plus sage. Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux, cette force brute, qui le caractérisait tant. Une magie calme et parfaitement bien contrôlé. D'un soupir, Severus reposa sa tasse et ferma les yeux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce changement le bouleversait autant. Et pourtant il avait senti son cœur accéléré à la vue de l'homme dans la salle à manger, une heure plus tôt. En relevant les paupières, il se releva après avoir bu le reste de son breuvage. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son laboratoire, mais une chose retient son attention dans le salon. Un paquet était posé innocemment sur la table basse, à côté des livres que Potter avait offert à son amie.

Il se rapprocha et vit que son son nom était écrit sur le papier qui englobait l'objet. Puisqu'il était seul, il manifesta sa surprise alors que ces yeux s'agrandissaient légèrement en voyant ce que Potter lui avait offert. Des ingrédients rares et difficiles à trouver, en passant par des objets coûteux et presque impossible à avoir. Severus caressa distraitement l'unes des fioles alors qu'un mini sourire se dessinait sur son visage en général impassible.

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était presque enfuit après avoir déposé le paquet quand il avait entendu l'homme arrivé dans sa direction. Il souffla un coup et fixa le ciel alors qu'il sortait dans la ruelle du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Il se dirigea lentement vers le passage sorcier, mais avant de passer par le chemin magique qui reliait le monde moldue à magique, d'un geste de la main il modifia légèrement son visage pour qu'on ne puisse pas le reconnaître. Il vagabonda alors dans l'allée, nostalgique et s'arrêta fréquemment devant les vitrines de certaines boutiques, puis devant « _**Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux** » _ouil se décida à rentrer. Ça serait une bonne occasion de revoir George. En entrant dans la boutique, des centaines d'articles étaient entreposés sur divers étagères ou armoires mises en valeurs pour faire en sorte que le client soit attiré.

Il balaya les lieux de ses yeux nouvellement gris et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la caisse, apparemment il n'avait pas entendu la sonnette d'entrée, alors il se dirigea vers l'arrière de la boutique.

« Monsieur, il est interdit au client de venir ici. » Interpella une voix alors que Harry se retournait à cette voix enjouée.

Comme précédemment, il défie le glamour et sous les yeux surprit de George, Harry Potter se tenait devant lui.

« Ron ! » Appela le rouquin alors qu'il s'avança et enlaça Harry d'une manière bien masculine.

Des pas se firent entendre jusqu'à une exclamation de joie et un deuxième corps vint rejoindre l'accolade.

« Vous allez m'étouffer ! » Rigola Harry alors que les deux frères se décalaient.

« Ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! J'espère que tu vas nous raconter ou tu étais passé ! » Réprimanda Ron, avec un ton tout de même joyeux en voyant son ami en chair et en os.

« Évidemment, passez ce week-end, ça vous va ? » Leur proposa le brun.

« Mais, tu sais qu'il y a… » Commença George.

« Snape chez toi ! » Finit Ron avec une certaine horreur dans les yeux.

« Oui je sais. Mais ça me gènes pas. » Répondit simplement Harry avec un sourire devant la surprise des deux rouquins.

Puis après avoir pris des nouvelles de toute la petite famille, Harry parti faire ce qu'il avait prévu depuis qu'il était revenus. À savoir, faire un petit ménage dans ses comptes en banque et acheter des affaires comme des vêtements et peut-être accessoirement trouver un travail ? Même si avec tout son argent il pouvait vivre paisiblement, rester cloîtré au Square n'avait rien de passionnant. Après ses emplettes, il rentra deux heures plus tard et fut surprit de voir ni Hermione, ni Snape. Il était deux heures de l'après-midi après tout, ils devaient sûrement travailler.

C'est en fin de soirée, vers dix-neuf heures que Harry entendit le rire familier de Hermione ainsi qu'une voix masculine qu'il reconnaissait bien. Le jeune homme était adossé au garde-corps de la terrasse, fixant la ville et le ciel qui commençait doucement à décliner quand il entendit distinctement Hermione et Snape discuter dans le salon. Devait-il les déranger en plein discussion ? Il avait l'impression que ça avait l'air important. Alors lentement, il se détacha de la barrière et se dirigea sans un bruit vers sa chambre. En passant près de la cuisine, il vit Hermione, un grand sourire au visage alors que Snape était à ses côtés et lui passait les courses qu'ils avaient apparemment achetés avant de venir ici.

Sa mâchoire se contracta alors qu'il se mordait légèrement l'intérieur de la joue. Harry se détourna et monta à l'étage sans voir les yeux noirs qui avait suivi le mouvement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quelle relation les liaient. Voir son ancien professeur aussi à l'aise avec Hermione… L'irritait. À cette pensée contradictoire, le jeune homme soupira et s'enferma dans sa chambre, celle qui, autrefois avait appartenu à Sirius. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit moelleux et soupira une deuxième fois en fermant les yeux. D'ailleurs il se demandait bien pourquoi il était aussi intrigué par leur relation, il s'en fichait n'est-ce pas ? Ils pouvaient bien sortir ensemble. À cette constatation, une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il se redressa d'un coup quand un coup se fit entendre contre sa porte et que cette dernière s'ouvrit sur Hermione.

« Severus m'a dit que tu étais parti quand je suis rentré en début d'après-midi. »

« Oui, je suis allé faire quelques affaires au Chemin de Traverse. »

Hermione s'avança et s'assied sur le bord du matelas. Harry se redressa et se posa en tailleur contre le montant du lit et haussa les sourcils en voyant son amie la fixer intensément.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un truc sur mon visage ? » Interrogea Harry en voyant Hermione rigoler.

« Non rien. » Elle lui tira la langue avant de reprendre. « J'ai reçu un mot de George. »

« Et ça pose un problème ? Je peux sortir si… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! C'est chez toi ici, tu fais ce que tu veux, et je serais heureuse qu'on puisse enfin tous se revoir ! » S'exclama la jeune femme.

« Tu m'aideras à faire un bon repas alors ? » Sourit Harry en voyant la lueur amusée dansé dans les yeux noisette de Hermione.

« Évidemment ! » Répondit joyeusement son amie.

Des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier et après quelques secondes l'ancien Serpentard fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Hermione j'aurais besoin de toi dans le laboratoire. »

Cette dernière se redressa avec une exclamation et sourit à Harry avant de passer devant l'homme et de descendre. Severus la regarda partir et remit son attention sur le jeune homme assit au bord de son lit qui feuilletait le journal.

« Il n'y a rien entre moi et Miss Granger vous… » Aborda-t-il lentement avant de se faire couper.

« Quoi ? Vous faites ce que vous voulez vous savez ! Je serais bien le dernier à juger quoi que ce soit. » Répondit un peu trop rapidement le jeune homme. Il n'osa lever les yeux pour fixer l'homme, il savait que s'était un peu trop facile de lire en lui alors il attendit quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que l'homme parte sans un mot.

Harry osa seulement à ce moment-là à relever le visage vers la porte et posa une main sur son visage d'un geste lasse. Pourquoi il avait répondu aussi vite ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, bon sang. Il souffla et se releva pour aller se changer.

Le week-end approcha rapidement, et à dix-neuf heures la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Harry qui était à ce moment-là dans le salon se leva et fit entrer les deux frères Weasley avec un grand sourire. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble dans le salon et commença une discussion sur ce qu'il avait fait pendant ses trois ans d'isolement. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Hermione ainsi que Snape apparurent. C'était exceptionnel qu'ils devaient travailler le samedi, alors c'est sans surprise que Harry les vis rentrer aussi tard. Ron et George se regardèrent puis fixèrent leur jeune ami.

« Harry ? » Interrogea Ron quand il avait vu son ami arrêter de parler.

« Oui ? Ah désolé ! Je vais préparer le dîner vous pouvez mettre la télévision si vous voulez. » Il sourit avant de se lever et se dirigea vers la cuisine ou Hermione y était.

« Ah bonsoir Harry, ta journée c'est bien passé ? » Demanda cette dernière quand elle vit son ami rentrer dans la cuisine.

« Hum hum. » Affirma-t-il sans grande conviction puis il reprit. « On prépare le dîner ? »

« Je vais poser mes affaires, commence sans moi. » Dit-elle avec un sourire avant de disparaître.

Harry se retourna et tira sur la poignée du frigo pour regarder ce qu'il y avait avant de sortir le crabe que Hermione avait achetée. Il prit ensuite des avocats dans la panière de fruit qui se trouvait au centre de la table. Il remonta cependant ses manches longues et se lava les mains avant de commencer à préparer l'entrée. Après quelques minutes, il sentit une présence et se tourna pour voir Snape se diriger vers lui. Sans un mot il remonta aussi ses manches devant le regard incertain du Survivant et se lava les mains avant d'attraper lui aussi un éplucheur et de prendre les légumes. Harry resta muet devant l'aide de son ancien professeur de potion, et retourna à sa tâche. Alors que Severus épluchait et coupait les avocats, Harry prit la boite de crabe et essaya de l'ouvrit non sans un grognement. C'était quoi ce vieux ouvre-boite tout rouillé ! Alors qu'il allait vraiment s'énerver, une large main vint lui prendre la boite. Il releva alors rapidement la tête en voyant le visage un peu trop proche de l'homme. Son odeur lui parvint malgré lui et il déglutit en lâchant l'objet des mains.

« Laissez-moi faire. » Dit-il avec micro sourire sur le visage. Il se foutait carrément de lui.

Grognant dans sa barbe, Harry ne dit rien et se retourna pour s'occuper des avocats. Il ne vit pas alors le regard amusé du professeur dans son dos. Harry disposa ensuite les légumes dans un Blender et mixa le tout pour en faire une mousse onctueuse et homogène. Il sala et mit quelques épices avant de remixer le tout. Severus revint près de lui et lui tendit la boite bien ouverte toujours avec son sourire. Le jeune homme grimaça légèrement devant la moue amusée de Snape et attrapa le crabe. Il installa le tout dans des verrines mettant le crustacé au fond et le recouvrant d'une généreuse couche d'avocat. Après en avoir fait huit, il se lava à nouveau les mains alors que Severus récupéra la dinde qui était dans le réfrigérateur. Pendant que l'un s'occupait de la viande, l'autre prépara le dessert et c'est à ce moment-là que Hermione se décida à revenir.

« Wow vous avez déjà presque finis ! Heureusement j'arrive au bon moment ! » S'exclama la jeune femme en relevant également ses manches sur ses avant-bras.

« Je suis sûr que tu as fait exprès, juste pour faire le dessert, tricheuse. » Se moqua gentiment Harry, qui reçut de la farine dans les cheveux en réponse. « Hé ! » s'indigna-t-il tout en jetant un regard noir à Snape qui avait ricané.

« Ça t'apprendra ! » Pouffa Hermione.

Puis ils finirent tous les trois le dîner jusqu'à inviter les deux Weasley à s'installer autour de la table à manger improvisée dans le salon. Ils commencèrent par un petit apéritif alcoolisé ou non pour certain, en mettant à disposition les petites verrines qu'avait préparés Harry et Snape une heure plus tôt. Après de bonnes rigolades même en présence de leur ancien professeur, ils passèrent au plat de résistance tout en ayant pour principale sujet de discussion le jeune brun qui avait déserté.

« Alooors, tu as vu de belles filles dans les pays que tu as visité ? » S'exclama tout d'un coup un Ron un peu rouge, et un peu trop bavard.

« Tu devrais arrêter avec l'alcool Ron… » Souffla Hermione d'un air désespéré.

« Rooooh, mais non, alors Harryyy ? » Demanda-t-il impatiemment.

Ce dernier soupira également devant le comportement saoul de son ami mais se décida quand même à lui répondre.

« Évidemment, mais tu sais que si je suis partit ce n'est pas pour cette raison hum ? » Souffla Harry.

« Oui ouiii, tu voulais partirrr à cause…. À cause des méchants journalistes ! » Répondit le rouquin en levant le point en l'air d'un geste malhabile.

George rigola alors qu'il observait son frère « _légèrement_ » alcoolisé et fixa Hermione qui se leva tout d'un coup.

« Je reviens, je vais prendre les desserts. » Dit-elle en réponse à son regard.

Severus se releva à son tour après quelques secondes et prit les assiettes pour débarrasser et partit vers la cuisine. Harry resta muet et le suivit du regard avant qu'un coup dans son tibia lui remette son attention vers George.

« Il te plaît ? » Demanda soudainement, très sérieusement le rouquin tout en fixant les émeraudes qui s'agrandirent de surprise à sa question.

« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » S'exclama un peu trop fort le jeune homme.

Puis il se tue devant le regard équivoque du roux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il soupira d'un seul coup après un moment de silence et s'installa au fond de la chaise en déposant son verre sur la table.

« Peut-être un peu… » Confessa-t-il silencieusement après quelques minutes. « Mais, silence, d'accord !? » Reprit-il devant le sourire vainqueur de George.

Ce dernier hocha la tête en levant les mains devant lui en signe de paix. Alors que cela faisait quelques minutes que les deux étaient partit dans la cuisine Harry décida de voir ce qu'ils faisaient pour mettre autant de temps.

Il se releva, prenant les quelques couverts en trop qui restaient sur la table et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, il se tue subitement tout en se figeant sur place en regardant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux légèrement écarquillés. De là où il était, il voyait Snape légèrement penché devant une Hermione de dos. L'une des mains de la jeune femme étaient posées sur la mâchoire de l'homme qui releva les yeux quand il entendit les couverts que Harry tenait dans les mains tomber à terre. Se rendant compte de sa bourde, le Survivant s'agenouilla et récupéra rapidement les fourchettes et les couteaux tout en se dirigeant vers l'évier ou il les déposa avant de retourner dans le salon sans un mot.

Calme. Il se força à respirer lentement alors que plusieurs pensées traversèrent sa tête en quelques secondes. Venait-il vraiment d'assister à ce qu'il pensait ? S'embrassaient-ils avant qu'ils ne les interrompes ? Harry ferma les yeux une demi seconde avant de se diriger rapidement vers la terrasse. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de réagir aussi stupidement ? Il était vraiment intéressé par Snape… Merde, pourquoi cela tombait toujours sur lui ce genre de chose ? Avec fatalité, Harry s'accouda au garde-corps de la terrasse et fixa le ciel devenu noir.

Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine Hermione fixait encore l'endroit où Harry venait de disparaître à toute vitesse. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Elle se retourna pour fixer Severus avec interrogation. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs une légère grimace sur le visage, témoignant de son agacement.

« J'ai ratée un épisode ? » Demanda-t-elle en brisant le silence inconfortable. Elle essuya alors sa main avec un tissu avant de ranger la petite boite contenant plusieurs fioles avec un liquide rouge.

Severus ne répondit pas, et reboucha rapidement la fiole alors que ses dents se rétractaient. Bien sûr fallait qu'il arrive à ce moment-là ! Alors qu'il était en train de boire sa fiole de suppresseur de sang, il avait été un peu rapide et du sang avait coulée près de son menton. Et dans un élan spontané et sans arrière-pensée, Hermione lui avait dit de se pencher pour qu'elle l'essuie avec un morceau de tissue et bien sûr, c'est à ce moment que ce stupide Griffondor s'était décidé à arriver. Tout en grognant pour lui-même, il se tourna en donnant les fondants aux chocolats à la jeune femme.

« Il n'y a rien. » Répondit-il un peu froidement sans qu'il ne le remarque.

Hermione leva les sourcils mais ne répondit pas, partant avec les desserts en mains. Elle arriva au salon et en déposa un devant chaque personne. Severus qui l'avait suivi aperçu rapidement que Potter n'était pas là. Il tourna la tête vers la terrasse et il vit au loin ce dernier accouder à la barrière. Soupirant légèrement, il s'y dirigea et une fois derrière le jeune homme, il referma la porte pour être un peu plus tranquille.

Quand il entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui, Harry tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils en voyant Snape venir s'accouder à côté de lui. Il resta muet et reporta son attention au ciel et à la ville devant lui.

« Potter… » Commença l'homme.

« Ne dites rien. » Coupa instinctivement Harry en s'apprêtant à partir.

Il se retourna, une main sur la poignée de la porte et alors qu'il allait l'ouvrir, une main chaude et grande agrippa délicatement son poignet libre. Il se retourna rapidement en dégageant la prise de l'homme. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils devant son comportement. Harry sursauta quand le coup partit subitement, lorsque la main de l'homme s'abattit près de son visage pour refermer la porte d'un claquement. Lentement il releva les yeux pour tomber sur des obsidiennes cerclées de rouge, ce qui le pétrifia littéralement. Sans bouger, la main libre de Severus vint capturer la mâchoire du Survivant entre ses doigts. Il se pencha lentement pour combler la distance de leur visage jusqu'à s'arrêter à quelques millimètres des lèvres du jeune Potter. Ce dernier retint sans le vouloir sa respiration alors qu'il était comme hypnotisé devant ses yeux pas naturels. Leurs souffles se mélangeait lentement, rendant la proximité encore plus ambiguë. La poigne sur sa mâchoire se raffermit et il vit au ralentit le visage de l'ancien enseignant s'incliner et se rapprocher, mais dans un effort ultime il se détourna juste au moment et repoussa brutalement le sorcier.

« Arrêtez… » Souffla Harry avant d'ouvrir la porte et de se précipiter à l'étage pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Le souffle court, le jeune homme posa son dos contre le battant de la porte et se laissa glisser à terre. Même s'il était moins réactif à cause de l'alcool, il était encore tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Alors que Harry se relevait, il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passa quand une paire de bras puissant l'attira contre un torse ferme et large. Il n'avait pas besoin de deviner pour savoir que c'était l'ancien Serpentard. Il se débattit mollement, et s'arrêta net en entendant le grognement de la part du sorcier dans son dos. L'unes des larges mains de l'homme se déplaça lentement pour arriver à nouveau sur la mâchoire de Harry, et lentement Severus lui tourna la tête sur le côté. Ils se fixèrent jusqu'à ce que cette fois-ci, ce soit le jeune homme qui combla le peu de distance qui restait entre leurs lèvres. Les yeux toujours ouverts, bouche contre bouche, le temps sembla s'arrêter autour d'eux, rendant l'atmosphère plus chargé. Après quelques secondes, Harry ferma finalement les yeux et son corps s'affaissa contre celui derrière lui. Ce dernier sourit légèrement dans le baiser et bougea lentement les lèvres renforçant son étreinte pour ne pas laisser partir sa proie.

Se laissant emporter par les nouvelles sensations, Harry invita explicitement l'homme à aller plus loin en ouvrant la bouge de quelques centimètres. Snape ne se fit pas prier et pénétra lentement sa bouche avec sa langue, caressant presque avec vénération sa consœur tout en s'enroulant avec elle. Pendant qu'il ravissait sa bouche, l'homme observa avec fascination le visage du jeune homme se tordre légèrement de plaisir. Ses sourcils qui se haussèrent, ses yeux qui s'ouvraient lentement pour l'observer et son souffle haletant qui s'échappait entre sa bouche. Il se sépara des lèvres rouges, restant à quelques centimètres néanmoins de Potter et passa lentement son autre main sur sa joue carrée. À cette instant, les yeux verts avaient tellement de reflets à cause du peu de lumière dans la pièce que l'ancien Serpentard pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Angoisse, désir, incertitude, doute. Alors après quelques instants à s'observer, Severus se pencha à nouveau et avant de toucher ses lèvres, il les dévia au dernier moment pour poser sa bouche sur sa joue. Il se recula en libérant le jeune homme et se détourna, sortant de la chambre de ce dernier d'un pas léger.

Après cette épisode assez étrange, Harry préféra oublier se disant juste que c'était à cause de l'alcool que Snape avait agi de cette manière. Alors le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla avec un léger mal de tête, il sortit mollement de son lit en étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Ayant apparemment oublié de se dévêtir la veille, il partit prendre une douche et sortit dix minutes plus tard, frais et un peu plus réveillé. Passant une main dans ses cheveux encore légèrement humides, il pénétra dans la cuisine tout en observant Hermione qui était de dos et qui était en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

« Bonjour, Mione. »

Cette dernière se retourna, et lui sourit gentiment alors qu'il s'installait à table.

« Bien dormi Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle tout en se retournant pour continuer ses pancakes.

« Ça peut aller. J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir une migraine en me levant. » Souffla-t-il en réponse.

Après quelques minutes à parler tranquillement, Severus apparut et récupéra une boite dans l'une des étagères avant de disparaître sans un mot. Harry fronça les sourcils devant ce comportement et grimaça. Il prit sa tasse pour cacher sa réaction qui n'échappa cependant pas à Hermione.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-elle avec affirmation.

Harry se releva après avoir avalé son thé et prit un pancake et observa son amie avant de soupirer. Il hocha simplement de la tête et partit dans le salon. Comment devait-il réagir face à l'homme, il avait dit qu'il oublierait et faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé mais il avait du mal. Il n'était pas du genre à cacher ses sentiments aussi facilement que l'ancien professeur de potion. Soupirant une deuxième fois, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la chambre de l'homme. En arrivant devant la porte entre-ouverte, il toqua et l'ouvrit lentement avant de rester immobile. Snape était penché devant son bureau une fiole dans les mains et un liquide rouge coulant le long de son menton, les dents excessivement longues et qui avait tourné son regard noir cerclées de rouge dans sa direction. Il déglutit nerveusement en faisant un pas en arrière alors que l'homme fondit sur lui en quelques pas.

« Il faut toujours que vous fourrez votre nez dans ce qu'il vous regard pas Potter. » Grogna d'une voix rauque Snape en l'acculant contre la porte qui était fermé ? Quand est-ce qu'il avait fait ça.

Severus, les deux mains appuyées contre le bois de la porte, bloquant le corps du jeune homme avec le sien, se lécha le coin de la bouche pour recueillir les quelques gouttes de sang qui s'était égarées. En ce moment il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, la créature en lui était agitée, et dès que Potter était à proximité il avait peur de dérapé comme la veille dans la chambre du jeune homme. Alors lentement il inspira et se pencha pour sentir l'odeur délicieuse qu'émanait Potter. Son nez frôla légèrement la peau chaude de sa gorge alors qu'il remontait pour planter ses yeux dans les magnifiques émeraudes brillantes de confusion.

« Je… je voulais juste parler. » Murmura Harry en serrant les mains le long de son corps.

« À quel propos ? » Susurra l'homme en se penchant vers l'oreille de l'ancien Griffondor.

« À ça ! » Répondit rapidement Harry en repoussant le corps de l'homme, les deux mains sur son torse.

Severus grogna devant l'insoumission de sa proie et captura les deux poignets pour les plaquer contre la porte.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Potter. » Souffla l'homme en le regardant avec un micro-sourire.

« Arrêtez… Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. » Répondit Harry tout en murmurant presque la fin de sa phrase quand Snape s'approcha à nouveau pour venir caresser sa joue du bout du nez.

Inspirant profondément pour encrer l'odeur de Potter dans sa mémoire, l'homme se détacha lentement en restant face au visage de ce dernier et le fixa pendant quelques secondes. Alors qu'il allait s'approcher encore, Harry eu un excès de courage et détourna la tête sur le côté tout en fermant les yeux. Il voulait parler, et pas se laisser aller dans les bras de son ancien professeur. Voyant que le jeune homme résistait encore, Severus se redressa et grogna silencieusement.

« Qu'est-ce que ne vous comprenez pas dans mes attentions Potter ? » Demanda-t-il finalement en grognant à nouveau.

« Pourquoi moi ? » Murmura-t-il après quelques secondes en ouvrant les yeux pour voir que Snape s'était reculé et était maintenant dos à lui.

Alors que le silence lui répondit, Harry soupira silencieusement en voyant que l'homme n'allait pas répondre. Il se détourna prêt à partir mais s'immobilisa, la main sur la poignée quand le Serpentard soupira faiblement.

« Votre départ ma affecté. Je ne pensais pas être attiré par vous Potter alors si cela vous dégoûte je le comprendrais parfaitement. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ! » S'exclama rapidement Harry, sans trop parler fort. « Cela ne me dégoûte pas… Sinon je n'aurais pas répondu à votre baiser hier soir. » Reprit-il plus légèrement.

Harry se pinça les lèvres et ouvrit la porte lentement.

« Juste… Laissez-moi un peu de temps. » Souffla le jeune homme avant de partir de la chambre de Snape.

Après ses événements perturbants, Harry se concentra à chercher un travail sur le Chemin de Traverse. Malgré qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit, Harry avait du mal à rester impassible devant l'homme alors il préférait l'ignorer et se cloîtrer dans sa chambre pour réfléchir et mettre un mot sur ses sentiments envers lui. Mais il pensait déjà savoir. Pourquoi serait-il jaloux de la relation étrangement proche qu'avait Snape et Hermione s'il n'était pas intéressé par l'homme ? Soupirant et ramenant ses cheveux mouillés d'un geste lasse. Harry sortit simplement vêtu d'une serviette blanche autour des hanches. Et puis tant pis ! Cela ne lui ferait pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Un peu de sexe dans sa vie bien morne.

Décidé, il se dirigea d'un pas de loup vers la chambre de l'homme qui n'était pas encore rentré de son travail. Soudainement curieux, le jeune homme observa la pièce intime de son ancien professeur de potion et détailla la petite armoire ou était entreposés les fioles et les objets divers qu'il lui avait offert. Il posa une main sur la vitre tout en souriant légèrement avant de sursauté violemment.

« Potter, que faites-vous là ? » Demanda Snape qui venait de rentrer dans sa chambre, surprit de voir le jeune Griffondor à moitié nu.

« Oh euh, je vous attendais enfaite. » Répondit Harry en passant une main sur sa nuque tout en regardant ailleurs, légèrement gêné.

« Ah oui ? » Susurra l'homme en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il se rapprocha lentement pour venir l'acculer contre l'armoire.

« Hum hum. » Affirma lentement le jeune homme en relevant les yeux vers le Serpentard.

Alors s'en se précipiter, Severus s'approcha de quelques centimètres vers ce corps bien trop tentant pour sa propre santé. Il baissa les yeux pour détailler Potter dans son ensemble. Des pectoraux légèrement développés, un ventre plat et dure avec quelques poils près du nombril qui descendaient sous la serviette blanche. Alors que son inspection se terminait, Harry leva lentement une main pour venir la posée sur la joue de Severus. Doucement il voyagea sur la peau pâle et sans imperfection, caressant de la pulpe de ses doigts, le visage de Snape. Ce dernier le regardait faire, esquissant aucun geste pour satisfaire la curiosité du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas envie de le faire fuir également, car à chaque fois il le résistait et lui n'avait guère envie de le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit.

Quand les doigts du Griffon atteignirent les lèvres roses, Harry se releva sur la pointe des pieds et se rapprocha lentement, comblant les quelques centimètres entre eux. Puis il les frôla délicatement, plissant les yeux devant cette sensation agréable jusqu'à ce qu'une main sur ses reins vienne le rapprocher du corps de l'homme. L'autre main de Harry qui était resté sage, se leva à son tour et vint glisser sur le torse recouvert d'une chemise crème. Ses doigts passèrent entre les boutons, tâtant la peau tiède en-dessous ce qui fit reculer Snape dans le processus. Avec un petit sourire timide, Harry ouvrit lentement le vêtement tout en gardant les yeux encrés dans ceux du potionniste qui se laissait faire complètement, satisfaisant sa curiosité pendant sa progression. Appréciant que Snape le laisse aller à son rythme, le Griffondor le récompensa d'un baiser doux, léger presque trop intime. D'un petit sourire l'homme contracta sa mâchoire et inhala lentement en plissant les yeux pour contrôler au mieux son envie de ravager le jeune homme. Mais il ne voulait pas effrayer sa jeune proie.

Harry lui baissa le regard quand il eut fini de défaire la chemise, observant avidement ce torse large et imberbe. Doucement il posa ses deux mains aplat sur le torse de Snape et releva la tête quand sa confirmation sur la nature de ce dernier lui fut apporté. Aucun cœur ne battait dans ce thorax. Severus haussa simplement un sourcil et dévisagea les yeux émeraude qui s'offraient à lui. Aucune lueur de dégoût, de rejet ou d'une quelconque animosité ce qui rassura la créature en lui.

Après cette vérification Harry posa lentement ses mains chaudes sur les abdominaux légèrement visibles. La différence de température les fit contracter, les rendant plus dure et plus visible à l'œil nu. Son regard appréciateur se détourna du visage de son ancien professeur pour observer ce ventre tandis que ses mains vinrent débouter puis baisser lentement la braguette du pantalon. Puis doucement Harry releva les yeux quelques secondes avec une légère appréhension jusqu'à ce qu'il se baisse, tombant doucement à genou devant lui. Ses mains qui étaient sur les rebords des derniers vêtements tremblèrent mais exécutèrent tout de même le dernier geste. D'un mouvement lent et contrôlé Harry descendit le bas avec le caleçon découvrant ainsi le sexe semi-érigé de l'homme. Plongeant à nouveau les yeux dans ceux de Snape il n'y aperçu qu'un certain désir contenu alors lentement il empoigna son sexe et le porta à sa bouche, les yeux toujours accroché sur son amant. Severus lui dut tout mettre dans son self contrôle pour ne pas agripper le jeune homme et le forcer à le prendre immédiatement, mais lentement il enleva l'une de ses mains posées sur l'armoire pour enlever une mèche sur le front du Griffondor. Il la glissa ensuite sous sa mâchoire pour l'aider à cette tâche compliquée pour un jeune inexpérimenté.

Harry sourit doucement à ce geste doux et avec envie fit glisser sa langue sur le long de son sexe. Puis se reculant il ouvrit un peu plus les lèvres et entoura délicatement le bout de sa verge tout en aspirant, fixant les réactions de Snape face à ses gestes incertains qui avaient pourtant l'air de lui faire de l'effet devant son visage pour une fois légèrement expressif. Comblé par ce qu'il voyait Harry ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur les sensations et posa une main sur la hanche de l'homme pendant que l'autre l'aidait dans sa tâche. Pendant plusieurs longues secondes Harry lécha et suça le sexe qui grandissait au fur et à mesure. Se reculant, Harry ouvrit les yeux et fixa avec un certain désir son amant qui avait une moue contrariée. Souriant le jeune homme attrapa les mains de son professeur et les déposa sur les côtés de sa tête dans un geste explicite. Il ouvrit la bouche et attendit devant l'air surprit de l'homme.

Severus attrapa alors lentement sa tête, dirigeant son sexe vers l'entre chaude et doucement commença à faire des va-et-vient lent et contrôlés. Il ne voulait pas étouffer son précieux Griffon. Soupirant de plaisir, en se délectant du Survivant soumis et entrain de lui faire une fellation, Severus arrêta après quelques minutes devant l'évident inconfort du jeune homme et le releva rapidement.

Harry surprit quand il se fit relever cria légèrement quand il se fit pratiquement jeter sur le lit du potionniste avant de se figer devant la vue de l'homme qui approchait vers lui, fixant ses émeraudes dans les obsidiennes cerclées de rouge.

Severus s'avança, puis grimpa lentement sur le lit tout en dominant entièrement Potter de son corps.

« Laisse-moi faire maintenant. » Susurra Snape tout en se baissant, léchant la peau fine sous l'oreille du jeune homme.

Harry inhala rapidement tout en fermant les yeux, ses mains agrippèrent la couverture pendant que l'homme descendait avec lenteur sur sa gorge. À coup de mordillement, Severus marqua la peau hâlée qu'il avait à disposition, récoltant des inspirations précipitées ou des sursauts de la part du jeune homme sous lui. L'homme sourit doucement et descendit lentement près de sa pomme d'Adam pendant que l'une de ses mains sagement posée sur le côté vienne frôler le torse brun. Lentement il le caressa avec des mouvements circulaires avant que sa bouche ne vienne rejoindre sa main. Snape releva les yeux pour fixer avec désir le visage rouge et contenu du Survivant.

Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux en sentant l'homme s'arrêter et plongea ses yeux dans son vis-à-vis.

« Un... un problème ? » Soupira Harry.

« Oui Monsieur Potter, un regrettable problème. » Répondit l'homme en revenant près de son visage.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils et se détendit devant la lueur amusée qu'il vit dans les yeux noirs.

« Tu es bien trop désirable Harry. » Murmura l'homme avant de capturer les lèvres rouges du jeune homme.

Ledit Harry sourit, qui fut vite laisser quand l'homme se pencha pour l'embrasser avec passion. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent instantanément, combattant gentiment avant qu'une main audacieuse ne le fasse reculer en gémissant.

Severus lécha la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme pendant qu'il affirmait sa prise sur le sexe dur qui résidait sous la serviette. Pompant avec dextérité, Harry fut vite emporté par les sensations. Ouvrant soudainement les yeux en sentant une chose chaude et mouillée, il vit avec plaisir l'homme lui rendre l'appareil. Mais bien sûr l'expérience n'était pas la même et Harry finit vit par crier quand l'orgasme le submergea subitement. Reprenant son souffle en ouvrant les yeux, Harry se redressa sur les coudes et se retourna pour se mettre sur le ventre. Lentement il posa ses mains sur ses globes de chaires et les sépara devant le regard intense du Serpentard.

« S'il te plaît... J'en peux plus. » Souffla Harry.

Severus le fixa intensément et se redressa pour ouvrir le tiroir de la petite table de chevet. Il attrapa un préservatif et l'ouvrit rapidement tout en le déroulant sur son sexe suintant. Il se rapprocha et se mit sur Harry qui attendait patiemment que l'homme continue. Il se pencha, posant ses lèvres sur les épaules.

« Tu vas avoir mal, tu le sais n'est-ce pas. »

Harry sourit lentement et hocha la tête.

« On aura le temps d'être plus doux, je te veux maintenant. » Souffla-t-il en retour.

Severus grogna légèrement et se baissa jusqu'à se retrouver devant l'intimité vierge du jeune homme. Rapidement il se baissa, léchant et humidifiant le petit trou pour essayer de faciliter le passage, récoltant au passage des gémissants de plaisir. Puis il se redressa, écartant d'une main l'unes des fesses, et positionna le bout de son sexe tout en fixant Harry pendant qu'il rentrait lentement en lui.

Ce dernier grimaça légèrement fermant les yeux pour se concentrer et se détendre, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'habituer que Severus plongea d'un coup de rein en lui le faisant crier de douleur. Une fois à l'intérieur de Harry, Severus se pencha et colla son torse contre le dos du jeune homme. Il passa ses mains sous le visage de son amant, le tournant sur le côté pour capturer tendrement ses lèvres. Pour s'excuser de son empressement, son autre main vint glisser sous le ventre du jeune homme pour attraper son sexe à moitié dur, le masturbant longuement pour faire oublier la douleur qu'il avait provoqué.

Après de longues quelques minutes, Harry lui murmura de bouger et c'est ce qu'il fit. Lentement il recula les hanches pour ensuite enfoncer à nouveau son sexe dans le conduit moite et serré de son jeune amant.

Harry inspira subitement devant la douleur toujours présente mais moins forte que précédemment et gémit lentement en sentant la profondeur de la pénétration qui frôlait à chaque fois ce point qui ne connaissait pas. Mais grâce à la patience du Serpentard, lentement la douleur reflua alors que le plaisir commençait à le submerger. Harry se redressa sur les coudes alors que l'homme bougeait lentement sur lui.

Severus s'arrêta quelques secondes et se retira du corps de son amant. Il le retourna pour l'allonger sur le dos. Le jeune homme ouvrir les cuisses et entoura le cou de son amant alors que ce dernier se penchait pour l'embrasser et le pénétrer lentement en même temps. Ce moment fut l'un des plus intense qu'il ait pu connaître, avec désir il ouvrit les yeux pour faire passer ses sentiments envers l'homme qui le prenait avec langueur, puis après avoir capté son regard, il pencha la tête sur le côté, invitant explicitement Severus.

Surprit, l'ancien professeur arrêta ses mouvements et confirma ce qu'il venait de voir en voyant les yeux vert brillant. Doucement il se pencha et posa sa bouche sur la jugulaire, sortant sa langue pour goûter à nouveau à cette peau et préparer le terrain. Puis délicatement ses dents aiguisées perforèrent la peau.

Harry gémit et ferma les yeux, griffant sans le vouloir le dos imposant de son amant alors qu'il sentait son sang quitter son corps pour abreuver la créature. Severus grogna devant un tel nectar et reprit ses va-et-vient tout en accélérant la cadence, il entoura le corps plus jeune entre ses bras et le pilonna avec force récoltant de long gémissements et des cris étouffés.

Se sentant envahir pars de trop nombreuses sensations inconnu Harry se cambra dans les bras de Severus alors que son sperme éclaboussa sont ventre et celui de son amant. Severus retira ses dents après sa dernière gorgée et fixa le visage épuisé du jeune homme.

« Ce n'est pas fini. » Chuchota -t-il avant de se redresser, d'empoigner les cuisses du plus jeune et de les redresser pour le posséder avec une rage qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonner l'envahir.

Avec un grognement il jouit après quelques minutes, fermant les yeux alors qu'il se déversait au plus profond du jeune homme qui avait les bras sur son visage et qui avait du mal à récupérer sa respiration. Lentement le vampire ouvrit les yeux et se pencha pour enlever les bras du visage rouge de Harry.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Severus en caressante tendrement les joues du jeune homme.

« Oui... c'était juste intense. » Soupira Harry en souriant avant de se redresser et d'empoigner la nuque de Severus pour l'attirer vers lui.

D'un baiser tendre, l'homme se retira lentement du corps de son amant et s'allongea tout en attirant Harry contre lui. Heureux, le jeune homme posa sa tête contre le torse du Serpentard et s'endormit presque immédiatement, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Comme quoi revenir n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 _Aloooors qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Et surtout toi **Altalia** ? :* J'espère qu'il t'a plu !_

 _Sinon je vous dit à bientôt pour un prochain os ou une prochaine fiction ! :D_

 _Shira_


End file.
